The Sight/Allegiances
ThunderClan :Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt :Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Apprentice, Berrypaw :Medicine Cat: Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes :Warriors: :Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom :Apprentice, Hazelpaw :Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat :Apprentice, Honeypaw :Cloudtail - long-haired white tom :Apprentice, Cinderpaw :Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom :Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom :Apprentice, Poppypaw :Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches :Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes :Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes :Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes :Apprentice, Mousepaw :Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water :Stormfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan :Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes :Birchfall - light brown tabby tom :Apprentices: :Berrypaw - cream-colored tom :Hazelpaw - small gray and white she-cat :Mousepaw - gray and white tom :Cinderpaw - gray tabby she-cat :Honeypaw - light brown tabby she-cat :Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat :Queens: :Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit :Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace :Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit :Elders: :Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight :Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat ShadowClan :Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws :Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat :Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom :Warriors: :Oakfur - small brown tom :Rowanclaw - ginger tom :Apprentice, Ivypaw :Smokefoot - black tom :Apprentice, Owlpaw :Snowbird - pure white she-cat :Apprentices: :Ivypaw - N/A :Owlpaw - N/A :Queens: :Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes :Elders: :Cedarheart - dark gray tom :Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat WindClan :Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom :Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat :Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom :Apprentice, Kestrelpaw :Warriors: :Tornear - tabby tom :Apprentice, Harepaw :Crowfeather - dark gray tom :Apprentice, Heatherpaw :Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom :Whitetail - small white she-cat :Apprentice, Breezepaw :Nightcloud - black she-cat :Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws :Apprentices: :Harepaw - N/A :Heatherpaw - N/A :Breezepaw :Elders: :Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen :Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom RiverClan :Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat :Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes :Apprentice, Dapplepaw :Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat :Apprentice, Willowpaw :Warriors: :Blackclaw - smoky black tom :Voletooth - small brown tabby tom :Apprentice, Minnowpaw :Reedwhisker - black tom :Apprentice, Pouncepaw :Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes :Apprentice, Pebblepaw :Beechfur - light brown tom :Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom :Queens: :Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat :Elders: :Heavystep - thickset tabby tom :Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat :Stonestream - gray tom Cats Outside Clans :Graystripe - long-haired gray tom :Millie - small silver tabby kittypet